


Podfic: Don't Sweat the Small Stuff

by HufflepuffBetty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Audio Format:WAV, Cannon Typical Self harm, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Meet-Cute, Nerd!Betty, Nerd!Jughead, Oblivious Betty Cooper, Oblivious Jughead Jones, Pining Betty Cooper, Pining Jughead Jones, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self Harm, bughead - Freeform, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBetty/pseuds/HufflepuffBetty
Summary: Podfic, Part 1 is 30 minutesTo ensure her sanity, all Betty has to do is come third in the yearly class ranking.She doesn't come third.She's fourth.And the person who stole her spot has the most ridiculous name.Written by the ridiculously talented makingitwork!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Sweat the Small Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387360) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> Wanna read more fics by Jazz?   
> AO3 Handle: makingitwork  
> Tumblr Handle: typing123
> 
> Wanna listen to more podfics? Wanna talk to me or give me Fanfic suggestions?  
> AO3: HufflepuffBetty  
> Tumblr: Hufflepuff-Betty

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A4lhPulRccmqJzlO0xBMs6spIgbq3NFJ/view?usp=sharing


	2. Part 2 Podfic Don't Sweat the Small Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whopping 45 minute continuation of Don't Sweat the Small Stuff. Betty and Jughead being cute and happy in high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the random noises in the background! I didn't realize stuff was being picked up on my recorder. If anyone has editing/audio tips, tricks or suggestions, I'm all ears!
> 
> Also, thank you all you lovely humans for commenting and liking my other stuff, it really makes my day <3

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-T27lOAlgwLoQ0tbpbHVV8uH5rmXrTD_/view?usp=sharing


End file.
